Transcripts/The Crystalling - Part 2
:on My Little Pony :Starlight Glimmer: I still can't believe you're letting me stay here... as your pupil. :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor's a father! I'm an aunt! :Twilight Sparkle: Your first friendship lesson is going to be... reuniting with Sunburst! :Sunburst: Uh, y-yes, that's me, yup. chuckle Important wizard! :Twilight Sparkle: The baby is an Alicorn?! :Pinkie Pie: So she could be a super-strong flyer and have crazy baby magic! :shattering :Twilight Sparkle: Without the Heart, the Crystal Empire's about to be buried under a mountain of ice and snow! :Everypony: gasps : :Rarity: So... not only can we not take part in a fabulous ancient ceremony, but we're also about to be frozen solid! :Twilight Sparkle: Without the Crystal Heart's magical protection, the entire city's about to become a winter wasteland! :Applejack: But what about when King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart was missin'? The city wasn't covered in snow then! :Twilight Sparkle: The Heart wasn't missing. It was still in the castle. King Sombra had just hidden it. :Princess Celestia: I'm afraid Twilight is correct, and the storm clouds are already forming. :cracks :Rainbow Dash: I can totally fly up there and bust those puppies! No problem! :Princess Celestia: I wouldn't advise it, Rainbow Dash. Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know. :Princess Luna: This far north, the weather has a will of its own, and now it will only grow stronger, enveloping everything in its path. :Princess Cadance: Including the Crystal Empire! :Twilight Sparkle: And us along with it! :Spike: There's gotta be somethin'... :Sunburst: I know Princess Twilight is keen on the two of us rekindling our friendship, but... it's been so long. I don't see how anything on that list is going to help. :Starlight Glimmer: I know, right? It's not like there's some spell that would magically compel us to pick up where we left off. :Sunburst: Well, actually, there's several. Mistmane's Material Amity, Rockhoof's Rapport, Flash Prance's Fellow... ship... ahem But I-I get the feeling the princess isn't looking for a spell. :Starlight Glimmer: chuckle Definitely not. :Spike: Got it! reading "And if all else fails, ask them to share an embarrassing moment from their past, maybe even something they regret!" :beat :Sunburst: Uh, I don't see how that would help. :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, yeah! We should just get out of your mane. It's pretty obvious this isn't going how Twilight hoped, and I'm sure you have plenty of important work to do... :Sunburst: What? Oh! Right, yes, heh-heh! Uh, no rest for the wizardly. :Starlight Glimmer: Come on, Spike. :Spike: groans :closes :blowing :Twilight Sparkle: There must be a spell that can restore the Crystal Heart! :Princess Celestia: Perhaps. :Princess Luna: But it isn't something that either of us know. :Princess Cadance: The library here at the castle is nearly as extensive as the one in Canterlot. There's a good chance we can find something there! :Twilight Sparkle: Can you hold off the storm? :Princess Luna: Yes, for a time, but even our magic will eventually succumb to the power of the Frozen North. :Princess Celestia: We will do what we can, but you must hurry. :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know how long it will take to find the right spell, but you should probably tell the crowd outside to get somewhere warm! :Princess Cadance: And try not to mention the Crystal Heart. We don't want to start a panic. :Applejack: Yes, ma'am. C'mon, girls! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm gonna need all of your help. The crystal library is enormous! :Shining Armor: You can count on us, Twily! :Flurry Heart: giggles :pop :Pinkie Pie: shrieks :pop :Shining Armor: Where'd she go?! :Flurry Heart: giggling :Princess Cadance: This way! :Starlight Glimmer: Well, Spike, looks like my biggest fears came true. I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight decides to give up on me entirely. :Spike: Aw, it's not your fault. I'm the one who said all we needed was this list. fire :Starlight Glimmer: It's not the list, Spike. Or you. Or Twilight. I'm the one Sunburst doesn't want to be friends with. :Spike: I don't remember him saying he didn't want to be friends. :Starlight Glimmer: He didn't have to say it. :Spike: Well, Twilight obviously thinks you're worth being friends with! And I do too! :Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Spike. At least I have two friends, even if one of them has dragon breath. :Spike: exhales Uh, that's not dragon breath. It's freezing! :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, you're right! But I thought the Crystal Heart was supposed to keep the cold weather out. :Spike: It is... unless something's happened! Come on! :Rainbow Dash: We're just saying that it might not be the best idea to stay outside! :"Tough Nut": I camped out all night for this spot! I'm not about to just give it up! :Fluttershy: Still, when you think about it, the view is just as good a little further back, like... inside your house? :Ponies complaining :"Scouts Honor": The Crystalling ceremony is one of our most sacred traditions! And when that foal is held before the Crystal Heart, I'' plan to be as close to the action as possible! :'Applejack': Honestly, I don't know if there's gonna ''be a Crystallin'. The truth is, the baby's an Alicorn and her magic's plum crazy, so you might not wanna be that close after all. :"Tough Nut": A baby Alicorn? Wow, I can't wait to see that! :"Scouts Honor": Oh, those little wings are probably so cute! :"Mustafa Combe": I know, right? :Rainbow Dash: Look, I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening. :zaps :"Mustafa Combe": No Crystalling, huh? Then why are they starting the fireworks show? :Ponies cheering :Flurry Heart: throughout :Shining Armor: Young filly... come back here! :Pinkie Pie: Come to your Auntie Pinkie Pie! :Twilight Sparkle: Bridle Buck's Boat Chants, Hayhoof's Intonements, Mystic Maps and Mazes... groans Anything up there? :pop :Princess Cadance: Not yet! I'm not even sure how these are organized! :pop :Flurry Heart: giggling sneezes :pops :Princess Cadance: Shining Armor, I thought you were taking care of the baby! :Shining Armor: I'm trying! :pops :Flurry Heart: Whoo! :Rarity: Gotcha! :pops :Rarity: Oh! Or not... :Flurry Heart: giggling :magic zaps :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :crash :Starlight Glimmer: What is going on?! :Pinkie Pie: You want the long or the short version? :Starlight Glimmer: Short? :Pinkie Pie: quickly The baby's an Alicorn and she accidentally destroyed the Crystal Heart, so Twilight and Cadance are looking for a spell to put it back together and save the Crystal Empire from turning into a giant wasteland of ice and snow. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. :crunch :Princess Cadance: gasps What about this? Trotter's Tome of Reliquary? :turning :Twilight Sparkle: I think this is it! :Princess Cadance: reading "Spell of Relic Reconstitution"! I can't believe we found it! :Twilight Sparkle: It's a good thing, too! Without this, I don't know what we'd do! :pop :Flurry Heart: giggling :thump :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Pinkie Pie: Oops. :Twilight Sparkle: That spell was the only thing we found in the whole library that was even close to what we needed! :Starlight Glimmer: I'm so sorry, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault, Starlight. None of us were expecting any of this. :Princess Cadance: Do you think you can remember the spell? :Twilight Sparkle: I only read it through once! :Rarity: Well, if anypony can exactly remember something she read for the first time two minutes ago, it's you, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll try. But I'm not sure how long it'll take. :blowing :Pinkie Pie: Is quickly an option? :Princess Cadance: I'll help if I can, but we should evacuate the city just in case! You need to lead everypony to the train station before the tracks freeze over! :Shining Armor: We will. But between you and Twilight, I'm sure you'll remember the spell. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: I only hope this spell is the one we need. :Starlight Glimmer: Is there anything I can do? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think so. I'm just sorry about your lesson. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that doesn't matter now. Sunburst and I don't have anything in common anyway. He's a big important wizard! And I'm re-learning everything I ever thought I knew. :Princess Cadance: Sunburst? I don't recognize the name, but if he's an important wizard, you should bring him here. Maybe he'll know what to do if the spell fails. :Starlight Glimmer: gasps Of course! :Twilight Sparkle: You better go with her, Spike. :cracks :zaps :opens :Starlight Glimmer: straining Sunburst! Haven't you looked outside?! :Sunburst: Snow? That's... not right. The Crystal Heart— :Starlight Glimmer: Is gone! The baby – Shining Armor and Cadance's baby – it's an Alicorn! :Sunburst: Really? :Starlight Glimmer: Really! And her magic is a little berserk, and well, I guess she destroyed the Heart! But Twilight thinks she can fix it and Princess Cadance thought you could help! :Sunburst: Me? :Starlight Glimmer: Of course! You're an important wizard in the Crystal Empire! It just makes sense! :Sunburst: Right... right... right right right. You know, I'd like to help, I-I really would. I-I just have so much, um, important wizard work to do around here. :Spike and Starlight Glimmer: Huh?! :howling :Applejack: You can't stay here! :"Mustafa Combe": Did I mention this was a Royal Crystalling? When the crystaller holds the young one aloft, all of the Empire will share their joy and light, and the Crystal Heart will beat stronger than it ever has before! :"Scouts Honor": It really is a moving ceremony! :Fluttershy: I really don't think it's going to happen. :Rainbow Dash: Come on, it's freezing out here! :"Tough Nut": Uh, this is the Crystal Empire. We've seen snow before. :Shining Armor: Not like this! We don't have time to argue! Princess Cadance has decided to evacuate the city! :gasps :"Mustafa Combe": But the Crystalling...! :Shining Armor: I don't know if we'll ever have another Crystalling again! The Crystal Heart... is shattered. :gasps :"Tough Nut": It's not safe here! :Applejack: groan That's what we've been tryin' to tell you! :Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst, I know you're busy, but did you hear what I said? :Sunburst: Oh, I heard you, but-but like I'' said, when you're an important wizard, the work just piles up. :'Starlight Glimmer': Sunburst! :'Sunburst': sighs Look, Starlight, I want to help. I do. But I can't. I wish I could. :'Starlight Glimmer': What do you mean?! :'Sunburst': Fixing an ancient relic? I-I can't even come close to doing something like that! :'Starlight Glimmer': But I thought you were an important wizard! :'Sunburst': Well, you were wrong, okay?! I'm not an important wizard! I'm not even a wizard at all! :'Sunburst': I know it's hard for you to understand, but not all of us end up achieving greatness. :'Starlight Glimmer': What? Why wouldn't I understand that? :'Sunburst': Really? You're the protégé of the Princess of Friendship! I don't think she picks just anypony for that! :'Spike': Technically, she's more of a student than a protégé. :'Sunburst': Whatever. I'm sorry I'm not the big important wizard you were expecting. :'Starlight Glimmer': Sunburst, I don't care if you're a wizard or not. I'm just surprised. You always knew so much about magic. I mean, look at all these books! :'Sunburst': Yeah, well, reading about magic is one thing, but you don't know what it was like at magic school! To know so much and not be able to do any of it! :'Starlight Glimmer': Well, ''you don't know what it was like to be left behind! And then getting so bitter that you steal the cutie marks from an entire village and then get defeated by Twilight and her friends, so you travel through time to get back at them, but they beat you again and teach you about friendship, but you're so terrified ponies will find out what you did that you can't make any friends! :beat :Sunburst: Did you really travel through time? :Spike: See? I told you he'd be impressed. :Sunburst: I'm sorry we lost touch. Maybe if I had reached out, you could have helped me at magic school, and I could have helped you to... :Starlight Glimmer: Not become totally evil? sighs Let's just say I know what it's like to have something you're not exactly proud of. :Sunburst: When you showed up thinking I was some big wizard... I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth. :Starlight Glimmer: It's fine. At least we worked it all out. I think Twilight would be proud of us. :Spike: Well, if you ever want to tell her about it, we should probably leave now! :Starlight Glimmer: gasps I forgot to tell you! They're evacuating the city! You need to get to the train station, unless you've got a spell here that will drive back the Frozen North and fix the Crystal Heart so the baby can have her Crystalling? :Sunburst: Crystalling...! Of course! :zaps :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: straining :Princess Celestia: Push them back, my sister! :panicking :Shining Armor: This way! :thud :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! :Applejack: Just a little bit further, y'all! The station's just ahead! :Starlight Glimmer: We have to go back! :Sunburst: I know how to stop this! :scribbling :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I think that's everything? :Princess Cadance: It looks right to me, but... there's only one way to find out! :zaps, shards tinkling :shattering :Twilight Sparkle: The spell failed. I don't know what else to do. :Princess Celestia: An old student of mine believes he does. :Sunburst: The baby did this?! :Twilight Sparkle: I tried putting it back together with— :Sunburst: The spell of Relic Reconstitution. No, that won't do it. The Crystal Heart's been around for millennia. Restoring a relic like this is way beyond one spell. You need to combine it with something else. Something unique to the relic itself. Something that strengthens it and provides it with power...? :beat :Twilight Sparkle: The Crystalling! :Sunburst: Combining that spell with the light and love of everypony gathered for the ceremony, together with... Somnambula's Weather Abjuration to clear away the snow... and a little Fledgling's Forbearance for the parents... Heh. That should curb the little one's power fluctuations. :Flurry Heart: giggles :Princess Cadance: You must be Sunburst. Starlight said you were a powerful wizard. :Sunburst: Oh, I'm no wizard. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: gasps :Rainbow Dash: What? :Starlight Glimmer: But he studied magic his whole life! You should see his house! And since nopony has any better ideas, what do we have to lose?! :Shining Armor: I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller, but since it seems like she'll be busy... :Sunburst: I'd be honored! :Flurry Heart: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Well, what are we waiting for?! :zaps, shards tinkling :Twilight Sparkle: straining :zaps :blowing :shimmering :Flurry Heart: giggling :Sunburst: Citizens! May I present the newest member of the Crystal Empire! :Flurry Heart: laughs :cheers :"Mustafa Combe": She's beautiful! :"Scouts Honor": Oh! It's just so moving! :noises :Flurry Heart: giggles :Ponies cheering :zap :"Tough Nut": Best Crystalling ever! :Starlight Glimmer: For a pony who isn't great at magic, you did pretty well. :Princess Celestia: Indeed. I'm glad to see you've found a way to share your unique gift, Sunburst. You may be more of a wizard than you think. :Night Light: You would not believe the crazy weather that delayed our train. Came out of nowhere. :Twilight Velvet: But it was all worth it to see this peaceful little angel! Awww, so sweet! Come to your grandmare! :Flurry Heart: giggles :Applejack: Yeah, peaceful now, anyway. :Twilight Sparkle: I suppose that spell really did the trick! :Flurry Heart: for sneeze :Mane Six: shrieks :Flurry Heart: sneezes :beat :Shining Armor: We have Sunburst to thank for that. :Princess Cadance: I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously. Something tells me the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice. :Twilight Velvet: Cadance, darling, aren't we gonna name the poor little dear, or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her "the baby"? :Princess Cadance: We were thinking... "Flurry Heart". :Shining Armor: You know, to remember the occasion. :Rarity: Oh, goodness, how could anypony forget? :Twilight Sparkle: I think it's lovely. kisses :Flurry Heart: giggles :Starlight Glimmer: Well, I think you're the Crystal Empire's big important wizard, whether you like it or not. :Sunburst: I don't know if I'll have time for any wizarding. I'm a crystaller now. That's a big responsibility. :Starlight Glimmer: I can't think of anypony more qualified. Just... promise you'll stay in touch? :Sunburst: Hm, like I'd ever lose touch with my oldest friend. :Spike: What's wrong, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike. I think I have a lot to learn about being a teacher. :Spike: What are you talking about? Your lesson went perfectly! Starlight and Sunburst got over their past and rekindled their friendship! :Twilight Sparkle: No thanks to me. I know a lot happened. I just wish I could have given my pupil the attention she deserves. :Spike: Well, I know she needed to be put on the right path, but giving her the space to make her own decisions worked pretty well. Isn't that how Celestia taught you? :Twilight Sparkle: You know, I never thought about it! But I guess it is! :Spike: Maybe you're a better teacher than you thought. :chuffing :music over credits